Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upper limb rehabilitation robot, and more particularly, to an upper limb rehabilitation robot that allows a patient to exercise for normal life, is easy and simple to control, allows for multipurpose rehabilitation exercise such as horizontal, inclined, and vertical motions, and allows for multifunctional rehabilitation exercise such as resistant, assistant, and active motions.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an upper limb rehabilitation robot is a device using a robot technology for rehabilitation such as recovering and maintaining the motion function of a patient whose the function of an upper limb is damaged or lost.
The upper limb rehabilitation robot is useful for repeating exercise, adjusting the amount and time of exercise, and quantifying whether exercise progresses and proceeds, so it can standardize rehabilitation exercise and reduce physical load on a curer, and accordingly, consumption is increasing both at home and abroad. Further, recently, upper limb rehabilitation robots having various shapes and functions have been used.
However, the upper limb rehabilitation robots of the related art has a limit in that they provides upper limb rehabilitation motions for various types (for example, horizontal, inclined, and vertical motions, and the like) or various functions (for example, active, manual, resistant, and assistant motions, and the like) and most of the robots are expensive because they are imported.
The background art of the present invention has been described in Korean Patent No. 10-1237245 (2013, 2, 18).